Matt's love
by Emmasj
Summary: *Finished* What happens when a Diva is kidnapped? *Sorry, it's a Mary-Sue, and no slash.... But please read? I'll love you!* *R for sexual scenes.*


A/N: Don't hate me forever, but this IS a Mary-Sue. A pretty good one, if I do say so myself, but I am in it, along with my two best friends. PLEASE give it a shot! Not because I ask, but because it's me, Emmasj! Please? You'll like it, if you just give it a shot.  
  
~*  
  
"Welcome to Monday night Raw! We're coming to you live tonight from Louisville, Kentucky. This is Jim Ross, with Jerry "The King" Lawler, at ringside!"  
  
"Tonight's gonna be great JR! We're gonna have an inter-gender tag match! Puppies!"  
  
"That's right King, an inter-gender tag match! It'll be Arson and Matt Hardy, against Storm and Shannon Moore!"  
  
"Wow! Arson AND Storm! Both in the same ring! Yay!"  
  
"Well, you might be happy about it, but I'm not."  
  
"Why not? JR!"  
  
"With how Arson has been treating Storm recently, I don't think either should wrestle tonight. Storm is in NO condition to wrestle, and Arson, in my opinion, should be suspended!"  
  
Backstage, Emma (Arson) turned from the monitor as John Cena made his way to the ring.  
  
"Love how JR gets me over with the crowd, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Hannah (Storm) answered, as they started down the hall. "He's really helped me with my face push too."  
  
"That's cause JR's just awesome," Megan (Hydro) said as she joined them.  
  
The three girls were not exactly new to the WWE, but they had only recently started getting on TV. The girls had thought up the characters long ago. Hydro was a super-Hero, whereas Arson was her archenemy. Storm had started as a super-Villain, teaming with Arson, but had recently turned on her partner to go to Hydro's side. All three wore masks and tight costumes, each favoring their own color (Arson - Red, Hydro - Blue, Storm - Black).  
  
"You have a match tonight?" Emma asked Megan.  
  
"No, but I still gotta interfere in your match."  
  
"I thought Vince would let you off?"  
  
"Yeah right. You know him: You'd have to break several bones to not wrestle in this business."  
  
They continued to the dressing room, which they were sharing with some friends, Matt and Shannon. They entered the room to see Shannon on the floor, holding his elbow in pain, and Matt sitting at the table, laughing. Hearing them enter, Matt explained.  
  
"Shannon decided he wanted to see if he was stronger than me yet. And in case you didn't guess, he lost. I just love arm wrestling," he said, turning back to laugh at Shannon, who was starting to get up.  
  
"Evil person," he muttered. Emma went over and stood behind Matt's chair, smiling at Shannon. "Evil PEOPLE," he corrected.  
  
"That's better." Reaching down, Emma wrapped her arms around Matt. "You ready for tonight?"  
  
Matt glanced at Megan, his girlfriend, and then paused. "Oh! You mean the MATCH! Yes."  
  
Megan glanced between them, confused.  
  
"Megan! We were JOKING!" Emma said, exasperated.  
  
"OOOHH!" Megan said, realizing.  
  
Emma sighed, and then turned back to Matt. "Have you two talked about it yet?"  
  
"Huh?" Megan asked, confused again.  
  
"THE MATCH!" Emma screamed. "I WANT TO KNOW IF HE AND SHANNON HAVE TALKED ABOUT THE MATCH!" "OOOHHH!" Megan said giggling, "Blondes rule!"   
  
"Yes we do," Emma said, "but you're not apart of this conversation right now, so just go away."   
  
"Fine," Megan muttered.   
  
"Yes we talked about it some, a few spots we need to hit.. But we were waiting for you girls to get here for most of it," Matt said. Turning in his chair, he looked at Megan. "Did you get off tonight?"  
  
"NO. Vince doesn't care that I have a fever of 101. He just wants to make sure that the Face, almighty HYDRO gets out there to save Shannon and Storm," Megan said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Well, there's probably nothing we can do tonight.. But I'll go talk to him later. You shouldn't have to wrestle at all. He's just being an SOB," Matt said.   
  
"Yeah. What did ya'll have planned for me to do?"   
  
"Well," Shannon said speaking up from the couch where he was setting by Hannah, "we were thinking of you running in and giving Matt a low-blow. We knew you would enjoy that." Shannon, Emma, and Hannah cracked up while Matt and Megan just stared at them.   
  
"Well, that's what we were planning, but that last sentence wasn't in the conversation at all," Matt said.   
  
"All right-y then, I do believe that I can handle that." They sat there talking for about an hour before Megan stood up. "I think I'm gonna go try to find some medicine to kill this fever."   
  
"Alright, be careful and don't get too drugged up before the match though," Emma warned. Megan just gave them thumbs up as she walked out of the door coughing.  
  
~*  
  
"Well, this is what you've all been waiting for! The main event! It's the Inter-Gender tag match! Storm and Shannon Moore, vs. Arson and Matt Hardy! Let's take a look, at how this all got started.."  
  
~* Clips *~  
  
Arson is shown hitting Hydro with a chair in the back while the ref is distracted by Matt Hardy, on the apron. Storm runs out after Arson gets the pin. The clip skips ahead, and shows the two women glaring at each other.  
  
~*  
  
"Listen Storm, you want a match with me? You got it," Arson says, Matt Hardy standing behind her as usual. "On one condition: the match will be an Inferno Match."  
  
Storm stares. "An Inferno Match?" The clip skips ahead, to show Storm looking regretful. "You got it."  
  
~*  
  
Clips from the Inferno Match. After a few highlights: Storm is on the apron. She turns slightly to look at the Fire she just held on to avoid. Without any kind of warning, Arson drop kicks Storm to send her flying right into the Fire. Storm screams as she twists her knee and falls. The EMTs rush over with a fire extinguisher. One pulls her away while another blasts to get rid of all the flames. They lay the barely-conscious Storm on a stretcher. Arson walks, stopping for a moment while standing in the Fire, un-affected, out of the ring and to them. Pushing everyone away, she grabs Storm, pulls her into a standing position, and delivers the Fire House to leave Storm laying, un-moving, on her back. Laughing, Arson gets up and leaves.  
  
~*  
  
Matt Hardy is shown talking to Arson backstage. Shannon Moore walks up and asks to talk to Matt. Clip skips to show them standing away from Arson, who is now talking to Avid (a newer Diva) and Kane.  
  
"Matt, why do you hang out with her?" Shannon asks in a low voice, motioning to Arson.  
  
"Why? Because, Shannon, she has Mattitude. Only this time, I KNOW she does, instead of when I thought you did."  
  
Clip skips again to show both men looking pissed. "Listen Matt. Storm wants a match with Arson, next week. And you know what? Why don't we make it a tag match? An inter-gender tag match. Me and Storm against you and Arson."  
  
"You got it," Matt answers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Backstage with Megan/Hydro  
  
'Augh,' Megan thought as she looked through the medicines in the Concessions Area, filled with different Superstars. Finally finding what she was looking for, a bottle of Advil, she pulled back. Opening the lid, she dumped 3 pills into her hand. 'Water,' she thought, and turned to try and find some.  
  
"Here," John Cena said, handing her a small plastic cup. "I saw you getting the Advil, thought you might need water, dawg."  
  
"Oh, thanks," she said. "Um. Homie G."  
  
"Any time, chick," Cena said, as he turned and walked away. As his back was turned, he smirked slightly.  
  
Megan heard him leave, as she was facing away from the door. As she drained the water after taking the pills, she heard someone else enter. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, and she turned. Randy Orton. Oh..kay?  
  
"Hey Megan," he said kindly. "I heard you weren't feeling well."  
  
"Just a little out I guess." Thinking, she added, 'With a fever of 101, but you don't need to know that.' Suddenly, she felt a little dizzy and swayed. Randy held her up.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.  
  
Megan didn't answer. Her eyes started to get heavy and Randy became blurred before her.  
  
"Hey, why don't I take you back to the hotel? You look pretty sick." He led her to the door. Confused suddenly, she followed, just wanting to lie down, forgetting all about the interference she was supposed to cause.  
  
~*  
  
"Where the hell was Megan?!" Emma asked angrily, as she flew backstage, followed by Matt. Storm and Shannon had to sell to the crowd a bit. Emma and Matt had been "helped" backstage by some EMTs after their loss. Since Megan appeared to have missed her mark, Shannon had had to give Matt the low blow for the win.  
  
"Listen Emma, I know you're angry," Matt started.  
  
"ANGRY?! I'M NOT ANGRY! I'M FURIOUS! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"  
  
"Emma, calm down!" Matt said, warningly. For possibly the first time ever, she obeyed. "Listen, I know that she was supposed to come out, but maybe something happened. Maybe her fever got worse or something."  
  
By this time Hannah and Shannon had turned up backstage. "Where's Megan?" Hannah asked.  
  
"That's what I want to know!" Emma said, still angry. They continued to their locker room and found no Megan. "Alright! Where is she? She can't have just disappeared! She has to be around here somewhere!"  
  
"Why don't we look around for her, maybe someone's seen her," Shannon said, trying to calm Emma down.  
  
They all agreed and started walking down the hall, when Triple H came up to them. "Hey, have any of you seen Randy around here?"  
  
"No. Have you seen Megan anywhere?" Emma asked angrily.  
  
"Um, no. What's the matter?" Hunter asked, not knowing what could have made Emma so mad.  
  
"She was SUPPOSED to interfere in our match tonight but she didn't!" Emma nearly screamed.  
  
"Oh," H said slowly, "I haven't seen her anywhere, sorry."  
  
Shrugging the group continued on the search.  
  
They were walking down the hall when they passed Christian going the other way.  
  
"Hey Christian," Matt said, "have you seen Megan around here?"  
  
"Um, I saw her in the Concessions Area earlier. I think she left there with Randy."  
  
"How long ago was that?"  
  
"Just before your match I think."  
  
Emma growled and continued walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*With Megan and Randy  
  
Slowly, gradually, Megan regained consciousness. She could barely breathe, couldn't move, and couldn't see. The only thing that told her she was still alive was the splitting headache that racked through her brain with ever beat of her heart.  
  
As she became more aware, she eventually discovered the reason for most of her discomfort. She could barely breathe because there was a gag in her mouth, tied around to her neck, and her nose was stuffy from the cold. The reason she couldn't move was in the binds that had her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together. She couldn't see because there was a blind-fold over her eyes. Fear started to settle in..  
  
After being alone for a few minutes in the room, the fear growing with each passing second, she heard the door open. Footsteps traced the room to stand beside her on the cold floor she was laying on.  
  
Maybe she was shaking. Maybe she just moved a little too much. Whatever the reason, whoever it was could tell she was awake.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living," the voice said. With each word, her headache increased, and she couldn't tell who had spoken, only that it was a man.  
  
Leaning over her, he removed the blindfold. She opened her eyes and squinted against the light, although there was only a little coming through the cracks of the door.  
  
Looking upward, she was only able to make out the silhouette of the man, because her vision was blurred. How did she get here? She couldn't remember.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Oh wait.. You can't answer, can you? Why am I even asking questions?" He laughed. That laugh.. She knew that laugh. But whose was it? Her head hurt too much for her to try to figure it out.  
  
The man squatted down next to her. She could now see the outline of his profile, but still not enough to identify him.  
  
"I hear tell that your friends are looking for you. Must be great, isn't it? To know that you have those friends, always. I thought that was what WE had, Megan; you and me. I thought that you loved me. But then.you just forgot about me. And for Matt Hardy of all people." The venom in his voice when he spoke Matt's name. That was familiar too. "And you've had Emma and Hannah on your side since the day I met you. I always wondered, 'Why don't I have friends like that? I'm handsome, I'm funny, I'm charming.' But then I realized that it's not about that. It's about love, isn't it? Love." He paused for a second, before continuing. "They love you. Especially Matt. But in my mind. Megan, if you don't love me, you can't love him either." With that, he slapped her hard across the face. "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you love ME?" He slapped her again and she moaned in pain. Her head was about to explode.  
  
With a quick swipe of his hand, in only a moment, he had removed the gag from around her head. Leaning down, he caught her mouth with his. For a moment, it seemed as though it were just a kiss; then his mouth became more eager, and she knew that whoever it was wanted more than a kiss.  
  
He moved to where he was laying on top of her, keeping the mouths locked. Finally, when she thought she would die of suffocation, he sat up. She could feel the beginning of a hard-on, and that scared her even more. 'Oh God,' she thought. 'Oh God, this can't be happening..'  
  
As he reached over to the side to get something, his face was caught in the small amount of light and she gasped. Randy Orton.  
  
As he leaned back over her, she saw what he had gotten: a pocketknife. He grabbed the neck of her shirt and slipped the blade under it. Pulling it down slowly, as if seducing himself with it, he cut her shirt completely open. The shirt fell to its respected sides, leaving her that much more vulnerable. He then cut open her bra in the same fashion. Leaning down, he caught her lips for a moment before moving to her jawbone, then neck. As he continued his way slowly down, leaving soft kisses in his wake, she could feel him stroking himself through the tight-fitting jeans. While he kept busy still kissing her neck, he un-did the jeans, and slid himself out of them followed by the boxers.  
  
Tears started to pour down her cheeks as he slowly removed the rest of her own clothing. The knife was needed because of her ankles being tied together, and at one point, the blade nipped her skin, and she could feel it start to bleed. She moaned again, in pain, but also as a way of begging him to stop. Although her gag had been removed, her throat was completely dry and she knew she couldn't talk. And even if she could, it would make her headache worse, which would make it completely unbearable.  
  
Once all the clothing had been removed, Randy's hands moved back up to her chest, meeting his mouth, which had remained at her neck until that point. He nipped and licked, obviously enjoying every moment.  
  
Suddenly, he snapped his mouth back to hers, shooting his tongue into her mouth hungrily. Just as suddenly, he pulled away. He sat up on his knees and inched forward slowly, until he was over her shoulders. The tears ran harder.  
  
"Suck," he ordered. When she kept her mouth closed, he reached down, grabbed her jaw and forced her lips apart. Slowly, he eased his now erect member into her mouth, and groaned at the feeling. She groaned too, but because her throat hurt even more now. He slowly thrust himself into her mouth, eventually making her take him in completely. He groaned again, but then pulled out. Moving back to his original position, he kissed her gently. She hoped that meant it was over, but deep down, she knew it wasn't.  
  
Softly, he bit her bottom lip, and then sucked it into his mouth. She knew her instinct was right when she felt the still erect member rubbing against her. She knew what was coming, but it surprised her at how slowly he moved, as though he didn't want to hurt her. He continued to move slowly as he thrust in and out of her. Her headache was starting to lessen, and.. 'No,' she thought to herself. 'No.. He's raping me. I-I can't like it.. I love Matt..' But the thought of Matt didn't help. Because deep down, she knew it was true. She was enjoying what was happening. She hadn't at first, but Randy was being very gentle at this point. And thinking of Matt only made her feel guilty.. 'This ISN'T my fault! Matt will understand about it..' But as Randy continued, she was starting to forget about Matt all together.  
  
"I love you Megan," Randy muttered. A moment later, he came inside of her. He lay there for a few moments, panting, before starting to pull out of her.  
  
"No," she whispered, stopping him. 'What the hell! Where did THAT come from?!' she screamed at herself. Looking confused for a moment (her eyes had adjusted to the darkness), Randy nodded and lay back down. They lay like that for a while, both losing track of time.  
  
Finally, Randy made again to separate them and this time she let him. As soon as he was out of her, he made to untie the binds that had remained there the whole time. She sat up and started trying to gather her thoughts while her headache was gone, but it didn't do any good. After a few minutes, she looked up to see Randy staring down at her from where he stood, now completely dressed.  
  
"I'm sorry about the clothes.. I have some jeans and a few shirts. They'd be kind of baggy, but it's really all I have.."  
  
Megan nodded. "They'll work for now," she whispered. He must have noticed how hoarse her voice was, because he left for a moment, to return with a glass of water. He handed it to her.  
  
She took, but just looked at it for a few moments. "Last time I drank a glass of water, it was drugged," she stated.  
  
Randy smiled sadly. "You figured that out, eh? Yeah, I had Cena do that. There was no other way to get you out of there without one of your friends knowing." His voice cracked slightly, and she looked up at him in time to see a tear run halfway down his cheek before he wiped it away. "I don't know why I wanted to do that. All of that. You don't know how bad I feel about everything.. Now that I've thought about it.. I know now that I just wanted you to love me.. I never really wanted to hurt you.." Another tear slid down his face, but this time he didn't stop it. He continued: "I know it won't change anything, but I am sorry.." He sighed, and then walked to a dresser that was now visible in what she just figured out was a hotel suite. He pulled open a drawer, found what he was looking for, and threw them towards her. The clothes landed beside her, but didn't hit her. 'He did that on purpose,' she thought.  
  
"I can call your friends.. Let them know where you are," he said, not meeting her eyes. When she didn't answer, he headed for another room. After a few seconds, she heard him talking, but couldn't make out what he was saying. She stood up and dressed. Soon after, he re-entered the room. "They're on their way.. They're in this hotel, so they should be here in just a minute.. I un-locked the door.." He headed for the bedroom. She heard a small drawer being opened, then closed. She heard a clip.. Quickly, she made her way into the bedroom, to see Randy standing with his back turned to the door, holding a gun to his head.  
  
"Randy!" she said, frantically. He pretended to not hear her and didn't move. She ran and grabbed the gun, not knowing what good it would do, but not knowing what else to try. He tried to pull the gun back away from her, but she held on.  
  
"Randy, don't!" she yelled. The struggle lasted just a few more seconds before Matt, Shannon, Hannah, and Emma showed up in the doorway. Thinking Randy was trying to shoot Megan, Matt ran forward. He got between Randy and Megan just as Randy's finger accidentally pulled the trigger.. The bullet hit Matt and instantly pierced his heart.  
  
"Oh my God!" Megan screamed, as Matt fell. The other three ran into the room, terrified. They saw the blood falling from Matt's chest.. Emma ran around behind Megan, and pulled her back slightly.  
  
"Come on Megan. Let him breathe," she said, trying to think straight.  
  
"Megan," he whispered. "I-I love you.."  
  
"I love you too Matt," Megan sobbed. She slowly leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Shannon," Matt gasped. "You.. You have to tell Jeff that I love him.." Shannon nodded, his face white.  
  
The blood started to pour from his mouth too. Megan and Hannah both had their hands over their mouths, trying not to cry. Emma reached in around Megan and grabbed Matt's hand.  
  
"I love you Matt," she said strongly. He looked at her, but couldn't answer. Shannon took his other hand, which was rested on the bullet wound, covered in blood.  
  
"I love you too Matt," he said, trying to stay calm while his best friend died.  
  
After only a few more moments, Matt's head fell to the side, and they knew he was dead.  
  
Sobbing, Megan turned to Emma and Hannah, who both had tears falling freely down their cheeks. Shannon had stayed with Matt, still holding his hand, and was now resting his head on Matt's chest.  
  
Randy, almost completely forgotten, sank onto the bed, shocked.  
  
While the girls tried to comfort each other and Shannon said his last good- byes, this story ends. Megan turned Randy in, as opposed to how she had felt only minutes before that fatal moment. He was sentenced to life in prison, which he accepted quickly.  
  
Storm, Hydro, and Arson all resumed their roles in WWE, after only a few months out. Shannon retired a few days later, saying that he just couldn't do it. Jeff never came back to wrestling, studying only his art now that he had a new passion for it..  
  
THE END 


End file.
